


Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.

“Merlin, why is this so itchy?” Arthur was pulling at the tunic he was wearing, scowling.

“Because it’s cotton, Arthur.” Merlin explained with more patience than he thought Arthur really deserved.

“But how can you stand it?”

“It’s all I have.” Merlin blushed and looked down, embarrassed. He never thought it was that bad. “Gods, you’re such an arse sometimes! We can’t all afford high quality linen, you royal prat.” He sneered. “ _Some of us are, in fact, lowly peasants forced to serve massive pillocks just so we can have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies._ ”

Arthur frowned, hurt playing across his face. He turned his head and looked out the window, at a loss for words. He cleared his throat. “Hmm, yes, well.”

“Look, if you want to wear something else, I’m sure I have something else of mine you could wear. I just thought-” He sighed. “Nevermind, I’ll try to get you one of your shirts.”

“No. No, this is fine, Merlin.” He readjusted the collar. “I need to blend in with the villagers, and if this is what they wear, then this is what I’ll wear.” He looked determined, and Merlin decided to let him get away with acting like and entitled arse just this once. He is trying, after all.

*****

 

After the tournament was won, and things were settling down, Merlin found a purple tunic lying across his bed. Confused, he walked over and inspected it. It wasn’t terribly fancy, but it was definitely more expensive than anything else Merlin owned. The fabric was soft, and Merlin pressed it against his face. He breathed in a familiar scent. The tunic smelled heavily of pine and earth. It was the same scent Merlin breathed in every time he was cleaning Arthur’s clothes after a long hunt.

Merlin smiled, picking up the note that was left under tunic.

‘ _Merlin,_

_Some of us may be lowly peasants, but some of us are also princes who have more clothes than they know what to do with. Just take the shirt, and don’t be such a girl. Oh, and you better have my armour polished by tomorrow morning, or it’s a week in the stocks.’_

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another example of me wanting to give up completely. But I persevered, and now we've come to this. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
